spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Glove Universe (Nat Peterson Adventures!)
Characters Nat Peterson Abigail-Marge Tom Martha Smith Pilar Employee Announcer Transcript (Scene cuts to Nat meeting Abigail-Marge at Glove World) Nat: "Hey, Abigail." Abigail: "Hey, Nat. Listen, there's something I need to tell you." Nat: "Can it wait? The line for Ferris Wheel is really short!" Nat grabs Abigail and leads her towards the Ferris Wheel. (Scene cuts to Nat and Abigail riding on the Ferris Wheel) Nat: "If you ever get scared, you can hold on to me." Abigail: "Oh, stop it! You know I won't be scared." (Scene cuts to Martha and Tom sitting in the seats above them) Martha: "Honey, I'm scared." Martha hugs Tom. Abigail: "Nat, I really need to tell you something." Nat: "Come on Abby, let's go on the Tilt-a-Hurl!" Nat runs away. (Scene cuts to Abigail and Nat getting off the Tilt-a-Hurl) Abigail stops and starts to gag. Abigail: "Nat..." Nat: "Let's do the Bumper Boats!" Nat runs over to the Bumper Boats. Abigail sighs and chases after him. (Scene cuts to Nat riding in a bumper boat) Nat: "Ha!" Nat hits Pilar's boat. Pilar: "AAAAHHH!!!! (Crashes into the wall) Ouch." Nat (Hits Abigail): "Gotchya." Abigail: "Not for long!" Abigail chases Nat untill the ride's over. Nat: "Wanna go on the Fiery Fist O' Pain?" (Scene cuts to Martha and Tom riding on the Fiery Fist O' Pain) Martha: "Honey, I'm scared." Martha hugs Tom before they crash. Abigail: "No, thanks. Nat, I really need to tell you something." Nat: "Okay, let's get some ice cream then." (Scene cuts to them having ice cream) Abigail: "So what I was trying to tell you before is that..." Announcer: "Glove World is closing in five minutes so this is your last chance to go on any more rides." Nat: "Hey! The line for the Tunnel of Glove has gotten smaller, let's go on it!" Nat grabs Abigail and takes her towards the Tunnel of Glove, which causes her to drop her ice cream. Employee: "Congrats. You are one of the last couples to go on the ride today." Nat and Abigail get into a love boat and the employee starts the ride. Abigail: "Nat..." Some robotic medieval fish start singing a love song. Nat puts his finger on her lips. Nat: "Shhh..." Nat leans in for a kiss but Abigail pushes him away. Abigail: "Stop it! Look Nat, I really need to tell you something! Remember when we made that movie a few weeks ago?" Nat: "Yeah." Abigail: "Well a production company called me recently and said that they really liked the movie and wanted to hire me to write movies for them." Nat: "That's great Abigail! I'm so proud of you." Abigail: "Thanks but that's not all. The production studio is really far away so I'm going to have to move in a few weeks. I'm really sorry Nat." Nat: "No, I'll come and move in with you." Abigail: "No, Susie needs you here and you'd have to quit your new job working with Sadie Rechid and try to find a new one. I'm sorry Nat but you can't come with me." The boat goes down the waterfall, and out of the tunnel into a gorgeous sunset. Abigail: "I guess this is it then. Goodbye Nat, I'll miss you." Abigail kisses Nat on the cheek and leaves Glove World. (Scene cuts to Martha and Tom stuck in the Tunnel of Glove as the park closes) Martha: "Honey, I'm scared." Martha hugs Tom. (Scene ends) Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Nat Peterson Adventures!